Valentine's Day
by Princess In Love
Summary: A little valentine'day fluff.Mia tells Michael she's pregnant.A prequel to 'The Royal Guests.'  Please review.One shot


_**I don't own this series.**_

_**This is a prequel to 'The Royal Guests.'**_

February 12th, Genovian Embassy.

When Grand'Mere is involved, I always knew it meant trouble. And trust me, trouble it was.

Seriously.

What does she think? She can butt in my personal life whenever I want just because I am the princess of a country.

Oh no. I don't think so.

It just confirms one thing. Clarisse Renaldo is a certified lunatic.

I have just finished signing a hundred letters and documents, when I received a text from Michael.

'_Will be back late tonight ., Michael'_

Great. Just great. Just when I needed him, he is not going to be there.

I just feeling like crying.

And I feel sick. I need to go vomit.

I need to-

February 12th, SoHo Medical Clinic.

I had to see a doctor. I just had to.

Well, Lars saw to it that before I changed my mind, I reached the clinic. So here I am, waiting for my reports.

Maybe, food poisoning or something

Trust me, after all those years of eating leftover food, I wonder why I didn't get it earlier.

Ah,they just called my name.

February 12th, 9 P.M, The Loft

OH

MY

GOD

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Me, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz, is going to be a mother.

Yup, I am almost two months pregnant

I can't believe I never even realized it before. I mean, I was taking care of mom while she was pregnant with Rocky.

I can't wait to tell Michael.

February 13th, Lilly and Kenny's place

I couldn't help it. I had to tell somebody. So I came here.

When Lilly opened the door, she threw my hands around her.

"Mia, what is it?"Lilly asked me, as I took my hands away from her neck and followed her inside.

"Lilly, what if I tell you there is another Moscovitz is going to join the family?"

Lilly looked at me confused.

"You mean Cousin Becky? But she said she won't be coming till the end of next month."

"I am not talking about Becky."I said, disappointed that she didn't understand it."I am talking about someone else."

Lilly looked at me all confused.

"Lilly, what if I said that you are going to be an aunt?"

Lilly just stared at me, as if processing what I just said. Then her eyes went wide.

"You?"

"Yup, me."

"Wow," she actually yelled and hugged me so tight that I thought I was going to be squeezed to death.

"Lilly, can't breathe."I managed to say.

She let go of me and I glimpsed a drop of tear on the corner of her eyes.

"So, how far are you along?"

"Almost three months."

"I can't believe my best friend and brother are becoming parents. Have you told Michael yet?"

"No."

"Then don't tell him today. Tell him tomorrow, on his Valentine's Day. That would surprise him."

That's a great idea. I can't wait.

February 14th, 8P.M, One if by Land, Two if by Sea

Michael was home today. He said he wanted to stay at home and 'enjoy' the day with me.

"You know what Mia,"he said, suddenly."I think we should go out. Just the two of us. On a romantic dinner."

Great.

"Okay."

That is how we ended up here.

The food is great, but somehow, it doesn't seem right to me.

That reminds me.

"Mia, close your eyes." he said.

I looked at him suspiciously. Then I closed my eyes.

He placed a box in my hands.

I opened my eyes and opened the box he had placed in his hands.

I opened it to find a genuine simulated ruby-encrusted heart pendant from Kay Jewelers, just like the one I have always wanted since my sophomore year.

"Wow."I whispered."Michael, it's beautiful."

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart."He said to me.

I placed a light kiss on his lips and handed over the necklace to him.

"Here."I said. "Help me put it on."

He clasped the chain on my neck.

As he sat back on his chair, I knew that was when I had to tell him my news.

"Er, Michael."I said.

He looked up at me. I took a deep breath and looked directly at him.

"Congratulations honey. You are going to be a father."

Michael's eyes opened wide.

It would have looked comical, if I wasn't feeling so nervous.

Then his face broke into a smile.

"Are you serious? Please don't tell me you are joking"

"Why would I joke about something like this? I thought you really wanted a baby."

"I do. I really do. I have wanted this for a long time, but I didn't want to push you or anything."

Michael leaned back on his chair and took a long breath. The he took my hands in his.

"Mia, you have made the luckiest man in the world today. This is the best Valentine's Day you can ever give me."

I breathed in relief. He leaned forwards to kiss me.

It was the best Valentine's Day ever!

_**What do you think? Reviews are welcome...**_

_**P.S-The dates in 'The Royal Guests' are wrong. Belle and Ron are not born on February 8th, but on October 8th.**_


End file.
